


Ice

by Pikachu203



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, winter themed, yellowflowershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/pseuds/Pikachu203
Summary: While on a trip, Ilima and Kiawe attempt to go ice skating together.





	

There was… snow.  I’d never seen so much of it before…  There was never snow on the island I was from, and climbing mountains made me dizzy.  I wrapped my scarf closer…  The wind was worse than the air.  It wasn’t too cold, but it was very windy, and small bits of snow were caught to my cheeks.  

A hand clasped over mine, and I squeezed it gently.  

Despite everything, it all was pretty…  Though, I could hardly stand up on the lake.  “Kiawe, this may not have been the best idea.”

He chuckled.  It was probably the years of dance training, but he seemed so relaxed.  Though I was more worried about him letting a pokemon out and melting the ice, or falling into the lake myself.  I stumbled a bit as I stepped out onto it, falling into his chest.  “Careful there…”

I tried my best to straighten up, but having never done anything like this before, it felt odd to balance my weight on a very small surface.

Besides…  There was a part of me that didn’t want to move.  Kiawe’s new jacket was warm and fluffy, as were his hugs.  

He seemed excited to go out further, though I had hardly gotten used to standing up.  I was pulled away from the snowy edge to the center of the pond.  I clung to his arm, trying to stay balanced.  

It took a while to feel steady on my feet, but when I did I managed to glance around, seeing how beautiful the world looked.  A large tree dipped low above the top edge of the lake.  Its branches were barren of the usual leaves, and instead was covered in sparkling snow.  The whole land was painted white, and everything was clean and shiny.  Patterns from other people’s skates were swirling across the lake in unreadable designs.  

I felt a gentle tap on my arm, and glanced up. “Ilima, do you mind if I let go of you to try something?”

I thought about saying no for a moment, but I felt more steady on my feet.  “Alright…”

He let go of me, and I managed to balance myself.  He moved decisively, with a certain level of grace.  It wasn’t the same as when he was dancing, though that was likely due to inexperience.   He did a quick twirl, and I smiled.  I wasn’t expecting him to enjoy this so much. 

He seemed so light on his feet still, crossing a section of the lake in a smooth arc.  He suddenly lifted off the ground, twirling twice, before falling back down onto the ice.  

Worried, I tried to cross over to him.  It was much harder than he’d made it look, and far more difficult than just standing.  I stumbled my way across, managing to stay on my feet most of the way, but collapsing near him.  I couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  I heard him join in, and shortly after, a warm hand reached out to help me up.  

He pulled me close, and I hugged him back.  “Kiawe…  Do you mind if we head inside soon?  I can’t feel my nose…”

I felt a gentle peck on my cold nose.  “Sure.  I’ll warm you up!”


End file.
